(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to automated cleaning systems for toilets. In particular, the invention relates to a motorized self-cleaning device for toilets that is portable.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
During routine use, toilet bowls become dirty and unsanitary without continued and periodic cleaning. It can be appreciated that there exist a variety of ways to clean the inner portions of a toilet bowl using such as things as flushing water containing sediments or dissolving minerals or applying cleaning solutions or powder directly to the toilet bowl followed by manual brushing and rinsing. Although flushing cleaning sediments or solutions can be effective for a general cleaning, this type of toilet cleaning often fails to effectively clean the tough soiled areas. In contrast, although manual brushing and cleaning with solutions and/or powders often can effectively clean the tough soiled areas, this task is generally regarded as unpleasant and time consuming.
Hence those concerned with the art have recognized that it would be advantageous to be able to routinely clean the inside of toilets in a manner that would avoid the unpleasant and time consuming need to manually brush and dispense cleaning solutions. It has been recognized that it would be highly desirable to limit or avoid entirely the need of direct human contact with potentially hazardous and acidic cleaning solutions and with disease contaminated surfaces such as the inner portions of toilets.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desire. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.
In these respects, the motorized toilet bowl cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a storage system that is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storage systems either alone or in combination thereof.